Fighting For Kitsune's Love
by KitsuneKMC
Summary: Yukina is in love with everyone's favorite Kitsune Kurama, but when Hiei gets wind of it what will happen?KY
1. Mush

**Fighting For Kitsunes Love**

Okay this is Christina or C from KitsuneKMC. This is my first YYH fic so not to much criticism. Truthfully my fave pairing is Hiei and Botan but I wanted to try Yukina and Kurama so here I go, enjoy.

"Kurama watch out!"

o0o

(Kurama's Pov)

I awoke to feel someone lying right beside me; their arm across my chest, their body was so warm. They had their arm rapped around mine and their head on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes it was Yukina asleep right next to me. I heard her sleep talking.

"Kurama watch out… watch out."

(Yukina's Pov)

I woke up, my eyes were all blurry but I saw two huge emerald things in front of me. I yawned and blinked my vision back and I saw Kurama, awake, staring at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. I quickly got off of him.

(Normal Pov)

Yukina jumped out of the bed turning 100 shades of pink and red. She shook herself a bit before turning around to see a slightly surprised Kurama.

"Oh, K...Kurama yo...your awake," said Yukina stumbling through her words.

"Um, yes where am I and how did I get her?" Kurama said tearing his attention away from the girl and looking around the room.

"Oh your at my house. I going watch and take care of you till your wounds heel from the attack." (Yes Yukina has a house, no Hiei did not tell her he was her brother. Hiei lives with Boton; I'll explain that later, till then deal with it.)

"Um, attack?" Kurama said completely confused.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"I guess not, mind filing me in."

"Oh, well."

**_(Flashback) _ **

"What do you want now kid, it better be good."

"Yusuke, one stop calling me kid, two it's not like you got anything better to do anyway, and three it is important!" Koenma was getting very angry at Yusuke because he was all ready late to the appointment.

"So what do you want toddler?" Hiei seemed to come out of no were.

"Err… well you see we've got a slight problem…" Koenma started sobbing a bit.

"Well spit it out I don't have all day!" Koenma winced a little.

"Someone stole my favorite teddy bear!" Koenma started crying. Everyone fell with there legs up. Hiei was the first to speak. (Well, yell but you know.)

"You called us here because you can't find your teddy bear, you, you baka!"

"I can't find it because someone stole it!"

"Koenma you idiot, who in there right mind would steal a stupid teddy bear!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Yes, especially when there are so many more valuable objects in your room alone." Said a sweat dropped Kurama.

"Well the ruby eyes might peek some people's interests," Said Koenma starting to get insulted by the group.

"Your teddy bear has ruby eyes, man you are a spoiled brat aren't you." Said Keiko sweat dropped.

"I am not, right Botan" Koenma said turning to Botan who just stood there not saying a word. "Right Botan!" He yelled starting to get annoyed.

"Well… what about the missing teddy bear, do you have any leads for us?" she asked trying to get herself off the hook.

"Actually I think I know who did it."

So did you like it I've got to stop here, but I'll continue later. Till then deal with it!

Kitsune C

From KitsuneKMC


	2. Hiei's ideas

**Fighting for Kitsunes Love**

Okay first I would like to say thanks to my first reviewer. So thanks to Easy-Company-506101. I knew someone would appreciate the Koenma Crack. The bear, I think is totally Koenma stile. So if you like it good. Oh, and about the Hiei + Botan thing I'll try to fit that in as soon as possible. One last thing, look at some of our other stories, I'm coming up with another YYH fic so look for that. Okay enjoy.

"So, dose anything ring a bell yet?" Yukina said turning to face Kurama.

"Not really, maybe you should tell me more of the story." Kurama looked at Yukina, he was enjoying having Yukina tell him a, what he considered a nap time story.

"You know your suppose to be trying to remember this. I'm not her to baby you," _"Even though I would kind of enjoy it,"_ She thought.

"I know, but I like the way you tell me the story," he said widening his eyes, trying to get her to tell the story some more. Yukina blushed, _"did he really do that, he sounds like a kid, in a cute kind of way." _

Kurama looked puzzled as he watched her put her hands on her cheeks and covered her face with her hair. He started feeling odd as a silence fell over them. Yukina noticed that a silence fell. _"Oh, he's probably staring at me."_ She sat up not looking at Kurama because she knew he would only make her blush more.

"Okay, I'll keep going but you better make an effort to remember." Kurama nodded and smiled feeling happy that he won the argument.

**_(Flash Back) _**

"So who's are teddy thief?" said Yusuke, just wanting to get this over with.

"There are some very notorious jewel thieves, but the thing is that we know little about there leader." Koenma pulled a file out of knower. The gang looked at the file.

**J T (Jewel Thieves) **

**1. Kona**

**Gender: Female **

**Bio: Known as Night Wolf Kona is a master of the dark arts. She is also skilled in few marshal arts. Kona's family is unknown. Kona seams to be second in command. **

**2. Raya**

**Gender: Female**

**Bio: Raya is a ruthless human with immense spiritual power. She would like nothing more than someone to give her a reason to fight. Raya is a master of the element fire.**

**3. Dia**

**Gender: Male**

**Bio: Dia is the leader of the group; his powers are unknown as are his intentions, and reasons for his crime streak.**

**(End Flash Back)**

Yukina stopped because she thought she heard something. She looked over at Kurama.

"Kurama!" she sweat dropped because Kurama was snoring. "Sleep tight," and with that she got up and left the room.

(Hiei's POV)

I could not believe it, my sister was… she was flirting with Kurama! I know it's none of my business, but come on, my sister and my best friend, creepy. I'll have to look more into this, and I knew just who to torture to get more info.

Bum bum bum… keep reading to find out who Hiei is going to torture.


	3. Hiei and Botan part1

**Fighting for Kitsunes Love**

**O.K** I think the first thing I should get done is all my thank yous. So thank you to:

**Wind's of fate: I like your name.**

**Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl: You rock**

**BIAcKeSt StAr CaTcHeR: Thank you, I like your story to.**

**Kurama's Girl88: Well see if he tortures Kuwabara or not.**

**Koorimechick: Here's more.**

Okay now that I got that done I would like to give everyone reading this a BIG HUG!

**KitsuneM: "Ya, well you cant. So there."**

**KitsuneC: "Ou, you are so dead"**

**KitsuneC cases KitsuneM**

**KitsuneK: sweat drops. "What did I miss?"**

**(Hiei's POV)**

Okay now I'm confused, and I'm never confused, why hadn't I noticed. Oh, I wonder if the kitsune noticed… I need answers and I know just were to get them.

**(Normal POV)**

Hiei ran through the park with his amazing speed. On his way to the onna's house, or there house. Hiei was still a little sore about getting suckered into living with her. It was one of the things she seemed to be able do easily.

_**(FLASH BACK)** _

"Come on Hiei, please!" Botan was going to live in the human world, but didn't want to live alone, and since Hiei lived in the human world, but didn't have a house anyway, why not him.

"No! I'm not going to live with you baka onna. Why don't you ask the detectives women, or the baka head, or at lest someone who likes you." Hiei was very surprised at Botan's actions, asking him to live with her, what was she thinking? Botan wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

**"**Keikois going to school and no way I'm not staying with Kuwabara!" She shuttered at the very thought of living with Kuwabara.

"Not my problem Baka Onna." Hiei said and turned around, little did he no Botan was just about to sucker him in. All it took was…

**Waaaa, **she started to 'cry'. Hiei turned around, again surprised by the bluenett, he started to feel bad.

"_Damn that onna and her sensitivity."_ Hiei thought and with that he agreed to live with Botan.

_**(End Flash Back) **_

Hiei was especially sore because he found out that she was faking it. Now was the time to get his revenge.

**0o0**

Hiei reached the apartment and quickly ran up the stars and through the hallway. When he got to the apartment door he kicked it open.

"Hiei?" Botan said surprised that he was there. He was usually training at this time.

"Where are you onna?" he said as he looked in the empty living room.

"In my room," she replied. Hiei went to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"It's locked," Hiei said in an annoyed voice.

"I know, I never said you can come in. And you call me a baka." She replied from the safety of her room. Hiei let it pass; maybe he could get what he wanted without torturing the onna. Then again…

"Hay, onna, your Yukina-chan's friend right?" Hiei asked as he sat on the floor leaning against her door.

"Yes why?" she asked a bit surprised that he brought Yukina up, he never liked to talk about her.

"So you would know everything about her right?" Hiei said, a little embarrass about what he was about to ask.

"Hiei would you just get on with it!" Botan was completely, well, confused. She never thought that Hiei of all people would be acting weird like this.

"Aright, is Yukina in love with the fox!" All the sudden Hiei heard things crashing and falling on the floor. All of the sudden Botan opened the door Hiei was leaning on, causing Hiei to fall over. She was wearing a white T-shirt and low cut jean shorts, her hair was in her normal high pony tail, she was bear footed. She looked at Hiei, (upside down because he was on the floor and she was standing in front of him.) stared at him really.

"Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" She asked, she new the answer. It was yes

Okay, that was the end. I hope that Botan doesn't squeal about Yukina.

**KitsuneM: Then if you don't want her to, don't make her it's your story.**

**KitsuneC: Shut up, I was making it more dramatic, stupid.**

**KitsuneK: So mean. **


	4. Hiei and Botan part2

**Fighting For Kitsunes Love**

Thank you, I got so many reviews thought I would start new chapter fast for all you people. So first things first, Thank you:

**Winds of Fate**: What can I say, I'm talented.

**Bloodrose01**: Thank you, just keep fallowing up with me. Usually the longest I update is 3 weeks. But don't worry, if I get reviews fast I update fast.

**Koorimechick**: I'm think that you fallowed up and reviewed my update first, so thank you. I love Hiei to, but before we can_ (And we will get in a plan, but I think it might do just the opposite of getting them together.)_ have Hiei make a plan, we have to get the info out of Botan won't we.

**Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl**: Dose nothing please you.

**P.S: This is my Hiei + Botan moment, I couldn't resist, they were calling out to me.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KitsuneC: "Okay that's that, and let's go."**

**KitsuneM: "Final, why do you have to make the opening so long?"**

**KitsuneC: "Because I want to, anyone got a problem with that?" Gives Scary look **

**KitsuneM: "Yes"**

**KitsuneK: "No"**

**KitsuneC: "Lets change that shall we." Gives even scarier look **

**KitsuneK: Runs off**

**KitsuneM: "I was just kidding"**

Botan looked into Hiei's eyes, they stayed like that, staring at each other with out a word. Hiei could not take the silence, and he wasn't here to stare into Botan's beautiful eyes. Wait beautiful eyes?

Botan wasn't exactly enjoying the silence either. She was still a little shocked that Hiei found out about Yukina's secret. How did he, Hiei, the most evil, nonromantic, hansom, wait hansom?

They stood there thinking about each other.

**(Hiei's POV) **

I can't believe that I thought that about Koenma's ferry onna. Botan's eyes are nice, but not beautiful. What am I saying there not even nice. That's it, I'm not here to play games, I'm here to get back at the onna, and to make sure that Yukina is not in love with the fox. That's it!

_Ya, but she still has the eyes of the goddess she is._

Who said that?

_You did._

No, you did, and what are doing in my thoughts?

_Well… I'm you, in a manner of specking._

No your not, because if you were me that would mean that I like the onna's eyes.

_You do_

Do not

_Do to_

Do not

_Do to_

Stop that

_You stop_

Err

_Ouu, I'm scarred now, what are you going to do to me, kill me?_

Maybe

_How are you going to do that genies, I'm you remember?_

If you were me than you would know that the onna makes my stomach turn on sight of her.

_That's not your stomach turning, that's the butterflies you get when you're in love, and you call the onna a baka, ya right._

**(Normal POV)**

Hiei gave in, he new the voice was right, but that doesn't mean he was going to be any nicer to the onna, or tell her that he liked her, or stop torturing her, in fact…

Hiei stood up, startling Botan out of her thoughts. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom. Then he through her into the bathtub.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Botan screeched in surprise

"Tell me the truth onna is Yukina in love with Kurama!" he yelled as he stood on the edge of the bath with one foot, he put the other on Botan's stomach so she wouldn't run away, and put his hand on the shower head. Botan tried to escape, but Hiei kept her there with his foot.

"I don't know!" Botan said hoping that he would let her off the hook. No such luck. Instead he turned on the shower, and adjusted the head so that Botan go sprayed with freezing cold water. Botan let out a yelp at first touch of the cold water.

"Hiei, it's cold!" she screamed with desperation.

"That's the point, I can't torture you in warm water can I?" Hiei said, he was enjoying the look on her face. Botan had enough, she grabbed Hiei's leg _(taking him by surprise)_ and pushed him off her, causing him to fall over, which gave her enough time to get out of the tub. But as soon as she stood up she remembered what she was wearing. A white T-shirt, she grabbed a towel and raped it around her, then she ran out of the bathroom. Unfortunately for Botan Hiei had recovered from the fall and talked her to the ground.

"Tell me the truth onna, she likes him doesn't she!" Hiei screamed in her face.

"I don't know!" she said, it looked like she wasn't going to tell.

"Err" Hiei growled, he had enough of this. Botan was prepared for the worst, she looked pleadingly into Hiei's eyes one last time. Hiei looked into her beautiful eyes once more, something snapped in him. Botan closed her eyes, prepared to be strangled, but instead…

**(Hiei's POV)**

I don't know what happened, what possessed me to do it. When I looked into her eyes something awoke in me. Something that's been there all along. What ever it was, I owe it one, I would have never done it without it.

**(Normal POV)**

Botan prepared herself for death, but instead received something she would have never expected. Something on her lips, she opened her eyes to find Hiei was kissing her. Her eyes nearly popped out of there sockets, at first it was so surprising, but then it felt so right. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it. When he pulled away she felt so empty, so lost. Hiei dove in for another, this time she kissed back. They kept this going until they were satisfied. (And believe me, it took a while for them to be satisfied.) After there little experience they had , Hiei got up and went in his room, leaving Botan to reflect on what happened. After a while she got up and went into the kitchen. Hiei got out of his room and hurried toward the door, stopping because he herd the sweat sound of Botan's voice.

"Hiei, before you go, I want you to know, Yukina dose like Kurama." She said without looking at him.

Chap 4, ya, I liked it how about you review so I can get back to Yukina+Kurama.


	5. Trouble

**Fighting for Kitsunes Love**

Sorry it took so long to update, but with the fact that I had writers block, and my Microsoft Word wasn't working, so I was unable to update. But, now that's all done, I'm ready for another round. But first…

Thank you,

**JGirl: **Thank you, I thought it would be cute like that.

**Du Weldenvarden Farcai: **I'll try to make longer chapters, but I don't want to give away too much in one chapter, you know.

**Youko's Kitsune Girl: **Don't be so picky, I'm not very good at spelling, so expect spelling errors.

**Inari's angel: **It was cute wasn't it?

**Kahuffstix: **Thank you, sorry for the wait.

**Koorimechick: **Thank you, once again the first to review, sorry for the wait.

**FreeMoment: **Thank you, really helped inspirer me.

_Obstacles are those frightful things you see when you take your eyes off your goals Henry Ford_

Hiei walked down the street thinking to him self. _"A kiss, that could be a type of torture right. I mean I did get the information I wanted to get out of her. Besides I do as I please! But right now I need to work on the matter at hand. Getting my sister to stop liking Kurama. That was number one my oh-so empty list of things to do. But how to do it? Hmm… maybe I can intimidate Kurama enough to leave for a while. No, he knows me to well to be afraid of me. Maybe I can bug him till he gets annoyed and, no, no, no. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should ask someone. Hmm, the onna, no she seemed to want to protect the secret, and she's the only one that could talk me out of it. I can't ask the detective's women, she'd disagree and I'd be getting one of those 5 star slaps she constantly gives the detective. The baka's sister might help, or she might sound the alarm to Botan and Kayko, then I d get slapped, yelled at, beaten up, and talked out of it. The Baka him self would jump at the chance, but he'd probably make it worse. So who am I left with? _

As Hiei thought he just so happened to run into the only other option he had left. He walked right into him, and they both fell to the ground.

"Hey watch it… oh Hiei it's you." Said Yusuke as he helped Hiei off the ground and apologized.

"Hu, watch were your going you baka detective," Hiei said.

"Hey, you weren't watching where you were going ether,… witch means you were thinking about something, so spill." Yusuke said as he pieced it all together.

"I… I need… I need, your hel… your help." Hiei mumbled, but Yusuke heard every word of it. He knew it was personal for him to ask help from anyone, and it had to be low for Hiei to come to him.

"What do you want?" Yusuke asked.

"I need your help with Yukina," Hiei said. Yusuke knew Hiei wasn't one to dance around the subject, no that would mean it was embarrassing, and him being a little considerate decided to talk some wear else.

"Let's talk in my office.

**0o0 (with Kurama and Yukina)**

Kurama slowly opened his eyes, he Yawned and stretched before examining his surroundings. Then he remembered what happened, well not everything, he still can't remember what happened on the mission, but he remembered Yukina was taking care of him and…

"Ops," he said running into the kitchen. There he saw Yukina making lunch. "Um, Yukina," he said wondering if she was mad at him.

"Oh, Kurama your awake, wait you shouldn't be out of bed," she said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you like that," he said apologetically.

"That's alright; you need your rest, not even Youko Kurama could recover from that in such a short amount of time." She was right; the truth was he felt a little light headed. But he didn't want to worry her, if she knew that he wasn't feeling good, she would never let him leave. He could feel how weak she was, that means she used a lot of her healing powers on him. _'Probably why she fell asleep next to me,' _he thought recalling when he woke up this morning. "Kurama," Yukina said knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Hm?" he asked trying to recover from his wake up call.

"Go back to bed, I'll bring you your lunch in a minute, then I'll have to check you wounds, so it's best if you rest for the time being," she said.

"But," he said trying to talk his way out of it.

"March," she said pointing to the direction of her room. Kurama wisely gave up, he knew he wouldn't be wining this fight. So he went to the room and lied down, Yukina came in soon after with a full tray. It had a sandwich, some weird looking soup, and a glass of OJ.

"Um, smells good," he said looking at the tray. "Yukina, if you don't mind, could you continue with the story, I didn't get all of it, and still can't remember a thing."

"Alright," she said in response as she watched Kurama start eating.

_**(Flash Back)**_

After they were given the case they went off in search of the teddy thief. They were given a lead that one of the thieves were in the human world. So they split into groups. Yusuke and Kayko, Botan and Hiei, Kurama and Yukina, and Shizuru with her brother. Though he'd rather go with Yukina, they decided ageist it, this group was tough, Yukina needed more protection than Shizuru did. So it was best that Yukina went with Kurama than Kuwabara. Besides, Hiei didn't trust the Baka head enough and completely trusted Kurama. He didn't want to have to worry about his sister, not when he finally got a chance to be with Botan alone. (He just started to realize his 'attraction' to her, and someone was always at their 'home'.)

Yukina of course was thrilled to say the least, but like her brother she could mask her emotions very well. So she and Kurama were sent to the shopping center, there they saw the human one of the group **Raya**. She looked like she was just a normal human, she looked no older than 17, and had a huge smile on her face.

"Shhh, come on we'll fallow her," said Kurama.Yukina fallowed Kurama's lead as they quietly stoked they unsuspecting victim, when they saw her head into a torn up looking house. They fallowed her in and watched as she went into the biggest room, apparently what was once a living room.

"Stop right there," yelled Kurama with his Rose Wipe at hand. **Raya** immediately turned around in a some what protective fashion. Yukina looked at what she was protecting, there were 4 little kids behind her.

"Kurama wait," she said trying to stop him from attacking **Raya**, but unfortunately she was too late. Kurama had sent his whip flying, but **Raya **didn't move. Kurama stood ready to strike again, but screams of terror stopped him from completing this action. He looked ay the children who had nothing but fear in there eyes.

"Who ever you are, get out of here now, I will not take pity on you just because you are a human," **Raya** said seriously, she was not going to let him hurt her family.

"You are under arrest for crimes committed against King Enma," said Kurama still having to take her in.

"Your from Rekai," she said with a little fear in her eyes. "Listen what ever you're after I don't have it. I get paid to fight, they take what ever their after, sell it, and move on."

"I am afraid I'm going to have to take you in," said Kurama.

"You don't understand, I can't go any were without my little brothers and sisters," she said, all the little kids behind her still afraid. "And there going to no such place," she yelled and charged at Kurama.


End file.
